the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sylveon's near suicide/Grace's confession
This is the sequence of when Sylveon almost commits suicide and where Grace confesses her calfhood tragedy to Sylveon in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: Christmas Guy. that night, we see the back door to the house open as Sylveon then heads to Brian's car and opens the passenger door and then grabs something from it. As she closes the door and goes into the garage. Then in the garage we see a small light on as we see Sylveon at the workbench writing a note Sylveon: (VO as we see the note) "My dearest friends, by the time you find this letter, I will be gone. I cannot stand Brian not being here by my side. I understand that you all have moved on but me on the other hand, I cannot. Brian and I have been together for so long I just can't let it go. So, I have decided to rejoin Brian in the only way I can. Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, please take care of my children for me. They need to have someone to watch over them in my absence and I trust you 2 will do the job. I know you can give them a good home and provide them with all their rightful needs. I am so lucky to have you all as my good friends. I will never forget about you and I'm sure you won't forget me. Thank you all so much for being my friend and being there for my family and I. I will always cherish our greatest times together. (as she writes on the note) Your dearest friend, Sylveon Eeveelution Griffin. Merry Christmas. And a Happy New Year. then sets the pencil next to the note as she then opens a case showing Brian's pistol and a loaded clip Sylveon: (sighs sadly) I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I don't wanna lose you Brian. But we'll soon be together again. (she then picks up the pistol and then looks at the clip to confirm it's filled to the brim with bullets. As she then puts it into the pistol and then racks the slide, chambering the round) as she holds the pistol shakily as she opens her mouth and starts to move the muzzle to it, but stops as she looks at the laser scoop No, no. Not like this. then moves the pistol to the side of her head as she shuts her eyes. Before she opens one to see her reflection in the window I'm doing this for Brian. then shuts her eye and bites her lower lip as she then goes to squeeze the trigger Grace: SYLVEON!!! NOOOOO!!!!! (races in and then shoves the pistol away from Sylveon's head at the last second as Sylveon fires it. As the bang echoes in the garage while the bullet shoots through the wall and we hear a car alarm go off) Sylveon: GRACE?! What are you doing?! Grace: ME?! What about you?! Have you gone mad?! Why are you trying to kill yourself?! Sylveon: (drops the pistol) When I think about it, I'm not good at enduring things. Grace: What? What are you talking about? Sylveon: For example, even I decided to go walk for the park, I easily loose myself and I just walk home anyway without crying. she speaks Grace looks down and sees Sylveon's feelers shaking Grace: Uh. Sylveon: I thought I had a strong will to go on. (then her lips quivers as tears well up in her eyes) But when Stewie mentioned Brian at the mall..... it reminded me of him! Grace: Sylveon. Sylveon: Even though I can't hear his voice except on holocron recordings. I thought I was okay. I could survive just by myself. But..... but..... I just can't stand being alone anymore! Grace: Sylveon. then drops the floor Sylveon: I want to see you..... I want to see you, Brian! she cries loudly as a puddle of tears forms up under her Grace: (her ears droop down in sorrow) Sylveon, I know how you feel. Sylveon: No! Don't do that! Please, don't do that! You do not know what it's like to lose a loved one! Grace: Sylve... Sylveon: Gals like you, are lucky! You have a caring team on your side and 2 best friends who watch your back all the time and everyone likes you because you are a peace keeper! Grace: Yes, I am a peace keeper now. But not when I was calf! I did lose a loved one, my mother! (sighs and sits down next to Sylveon) When I was only 3 weeks old. I was taken from my mother. And brought to another farm far away. But, my owner was a cruel, cruel man. He treated me like dirt, never gave me proper care, often starved me to death and worse of all, anytime I did something wrong, he whipped and beat me. So hard, I was bleeding. Sylveon, I may not know what it's like to lose a married love, but you're not the only one who had a tragic moment strike. I act like a peace keeper, Syl. But most of the time, I'm scared to lose my current family. (Sylveon looks at Grace with such sorrow and shock as Grace puts a comforting arm around Sylveon's back) Grace: Sylveon, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here for you. Can I be your crying shoulder? Can I be your crying shoulder? Sylveon: (looks at Grace with a sad smile as tears drip down her cheeks as she lays her head on Grace's shoulder and weeps) unknown to the the 2, the rest of Team Griffin/Eeveelution have been watching the whole thing Latias: Sylveon.... Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Sad Scenes